Episode 197
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 198|Next Episode -->]] Date: 'February 3, 2012 '''Length: '''3:16:25 '''Hosts: 'Mikel, Henry, Cooper, and Chris 'Special Guest(s): 'Carolyn, Matt, Cheryll, Michael, Brett, Tyler W, Andy Bauman appear in flashbacks. 'Intro: '''The Simpsons (Their "Social Network" episode) '''Closing Words: '''Cooper: Bye! '''Closing Song: 'Lifeformed - Baryogenesis ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Final Fantasy spinoffs 9-35:40 *NeverDead 1:35:50-1:42:00 *SoulCalibur V 1:26:40-1:35:50 *Resident Evil Revelations 1:57:50-2:09:50 *Final Fantasy XIII-2 46-1:01:50 *The Simpsons arcade game Notable Facts: *Regrettably, Carolyn Gudmundson, Matthew Keast, Cheryll Del Rosario, Michael Grimm, and Andy Bauman were laid off from GamesRadar. They will be sorely missed. *Flashbacks (TimeStamps in 197) from Episode 138 (Carolyn 37:10-43:50), Episode 89 (Keast 1:02:10-1:19:20), Episode 70 (Cheryll 1:48:50-1:57:00), Episode 165 (ANDY B! 2:14:10-2:24:50), and [[Episode 187|Episode 187]] (GRIMM! 2:35:00-2:52:50) *Mikel realizes that he is fat *More teases that a "special" guest will appear soon Funny Stories and Quotes: *'"'''Carolyn wanted me to fart on her" Honoring Carolyn 44:20-46 *Star Wars Kids Trailer? 1:21:30-1:25;00 *Taylor Cocke? More like Taylor Dick! 1:38:30-1:42:00 *Wrestling/Vince McMahon! 2:09:50-2:13:10 *Pedifile Final Fantasy Carnival Barker Voice 2:54:20-2:55:40 *More Family Guy/Cleveland Show 2:55:40-2:57:20 '''Chris Antista' *(Upon mentioning the loss of many good people) LaserTime is fine, by fine I mean it has Mike Grimm on it. **'Cooper:' You’re like the guy on the news next day selling 9/11 plates. **'Hank:' I SURVIVED 9/11 *(To Henry) How do you eat in Japan? **'Hank:' VERY WELL **'Mikel:' The correct answer would be with your mouth *(On responding to Henry sympathizing with Taylor’s last name) Not as hard as my friend Bob Frago (French) **'Cooper:' I worked with someone named “gets off” and as a joke her friend set her up with a guy named “Daily” I have a copy of her license because they ended up getting married. It actually said “Melisa gets off daily.” **'Mikel:' The wedding announcement in the paper must have been on Jay Leno **'Chris/Hank:' (Jay Leno impressions) **'Cooper:' the Wedding would have lasted if that name ended up being true. *(Random statement about Wrestling) A scripted event between 2 gay men! Mikel Reparaz *(On how to play Wii U Smash Bros) If you can break the tablet over your friend’s head you win. *Does NeverDead have any idea how a woman works? **'Cooper:' well you take off your penis and throw it at her! **'Mikel:' it sounds like a nightmare I had when I was 4 *At the risk of sounding like a 14 year old anorexic girl “I’m SO FAT! OH MY GOD!” *(in a more male voice) I do like the puppy bowl…I like watching da puppies…UUHHHH SO MANY PUPPIES *More like Royal CUMble Henry Gilbert *(On Square Enix) Oh those Tactics Ogre games are great! Hire the Ogre team! **'Mikel:' You realize I’m visioning a team of Ogres, Shrek and all of his relatives **'Chris:' the way you referred to the ugliest team? **'Cooper:' Get Ogre team on it they don’t have wives to go home to! *I love Taylor (Cocke)' ' **'Cooper:' I love Cock too, can we all agree that we all love Cock? **'Mikel:' We’d love to see more Cock on our website''' ' **'Hank:' If only it were more hard hitting Cock in us. '''Hollander Cooper' *You’re like the typical Final Fantasy age which is Seven *I play as Ivy, because she got Tits. *NeverDead? More like dead on arrival! *(As Vince Mahan) YOUR FAMILY WON’T GET ANY MONEY WHEN YOU HAVE TO DIE AT A YOUNG AGE… **'Mikel:' YOU’RE EACH GOING TO BE EATEN BY A SEPARATE CROCODILE THEN YOU MAKE THOSE CROCODILES WRESTLE!' ' **'CHRIS:' GOOD LUCK NOT STRANGLING YOUR OFFSPRING… **THIS WEEK’S IT’S ARM WRESTLING WITH YOUR COCKSSSS… QOTW: If you were a SoulCalibur character, what yould your weapon be? 2:53:30-3:03:20-END? *Chris: Chain-whip *Cooper: Giant Warhammer *Henry:Two Katanas *Mikel: Sabers 'Link: 'TalkRadar 197 - The Departed <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 198|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode